The ability to seal a housing against fluid leakage, whether the fluid is a liquid or a gas, can be important to preventing electronic devices and components from being harmfully exposed to the fluid. While not intending to necessarily limit the scope and contemplation of the present invention, the present invention is, for exemplary purposes, predominately described with respect to sealing a housing associated with a vehicle battery charger since the design of such a charger is particularly constrained by automotive dictated space, weight, and positional restrictions that tend to limit the amount of space available to place drainage holes and other auxiliary leakage control features relative to a cooling chamber or other area used to facilitate flowing the cooling liquid relative to circuit assemblies or other to be cooled elements.